Highway to Hell
by Alltimewh0re
Summary: Sam, Dean, and Cas embark on a journey to get their old friend Jeff back from Hell. Through it all Dean and Cas realize they are more than friends
1. Chapter 1

I rolled over in my bed opening my eyes to face the day. I climbed out of bed and pulled my purple shirt over my head. I slipped into my jeans and examined myself in the mirror. I looked pretty damn good. I turned and looked at the room I was in.

The bed covers were flung all over the room and I made a hasty attempt to clean them up. The memories of last night came flooding back into my mind like a waterfall. In a fit of rage I punched the wall. Last nights events made me red with anger.

I slammed open my door and walked across the hall to Sams room. I may or may not have kicked open Sams door.

"Dean what the fuck!" Sam said

I looked at him and saw his long hair out of place and that made me laugh.

"Nice look" I joke

Sam looked like he was about to lunge across the room and attack me but, then his face lightened up and his eyes darted to the doorway.

"No time for jokes assbutt"

That voice. It sounded familiar.

"Holy shit"

I turned and standing in the doorframe was Cas. He was carrying a bag with him and wore his signature trench coat and jeans.

"What's in the bag Castiel?" I snapped at him mad that he disrupted our brotherly bonding time but I couldn't stay mad at Cas for long.

"Now now Dean no need to get fiesty" he said wagging his finger at me

The smell of cherry pie danced its way to my nose and all I wanted to do was eat it.

I hungrily grabbed the bag from his hands and tore into the cherry pie Cas had given me. I locked eyes with Cas and sent him a wink.

"So, are we going to do this or what?" Sam asked

"Do what?" Cas asked directing his gaze towards Sammy

"Save our old friend Jeff from Hell" Sam and I said in unison

"Nononono you guys are not doing that! Hell is a horrible place!" Cas said

I looked at Cas and realized that I liked how he looked when he was angry. How his jaw line tightened and how his eyes got slightly darker. He looked good when he was angry.

I shoke my head expelling the thoughts and turned to Sam.

"We have to save him." I said reassuring him

"I know we do! Tell that to Cas!" He yelled

"I. Am. . You. Go. Alone." Cas huffed out

"Fine Cas you can come with us but just remember to keep your temper."

The thoughts of last night came back to me and what happened between us and I tried to push them aside. Cas must have known what I was thinking about because he looked away.

"Sorry about last night Dean" he whispered

I saw the way his eyes glistened and how his voice cracked. I wanted to envelope him in a hug and protect him from the world. He was my precious little angel.

"Cas it is a ok. I just want to get Jeff back from hell" I said suddenly more tired then before

"Who's Jeff?" Castiel questioned

I didn't want to talk about Jeff so I looked at Sam silently pleading that he would share the story about Jeff.

"A couple years ago Dean and I had helped a little boy named Jeff. We were walking the streets at night and heard a cry from a distant warehouse. We knew it wasn't a cry of happiness but a cry for help. We rushed to the warehouse only to find a boy about 11 surrounded by vampires..." Sam started

-flashback-

We had walked into the dark abandoned warehouse only to find a small boy with a blue shirt, slightly to big for him, and denim jeans huddled in the corner surrounded by vampires.

"The more you squirm the longer this will take" one of the vampires hisses at the boy

"Hurry up and be still I'm hungry" another one complained

With stealth Sam and I pulled out the knives we carried. Ready to decapitate some vampires. I nodded my head and we ran towards the vampires. Almost on instinct the turned and started to attack us. I had managed to cut one of the vampires head off.

I turned to my brother and quickly noted he was having trouble. I snuck up behind the vampire and chopped his head off like it was butter. Only one left.

We turned and turned but couldn't see it. Where did it go?

I felt something drop onto my head and my body hit the .

"Say goodbye to your brother Dean" the vampire said into my ear awaiting to suck out my blood

"He won't be saying goodbye to me today!" Sam said lunging towards him with his knife

With great reflexes the vampire grabbed Sam and flung him across the room. His body hit the wall with a giant crack.

That one second left me enough time to twist my body around and grab my knife that had slipped from my grasp.

"I won't be dying today jackass, but you sure will!" I chopped off his head in one fluid motion

Standing up and noticed I was covered in blood. I went over to the conveniently located mirror to check out how I looked. I looked at how my jacket had a slight rip in the side and how my jeans were soaked in blood. I saw how my hair flew in all different directions.

I saw a figure come closer behind he and as it came up behind me I swiveled and punched the figure in the face.

"Shit Dean!" I heard Sam say

"I'm really sorry Sammy" I apologized and turned to face the little boy

"You okay?" I asked

"I'm as fine as I can be I guess...it's just-" he started to cry and I knew he was never going to be alright

"What's your name?" Sam asked

I rolled my eyes thinking that Sam always asked the questions that weren't important at the moment.

The little boy sniffled and I faintly heard him say Jeff.

"Alright Jeff how about we go get some pie?" I offered

Sam elbowed me in the stomach and shot me a look but the boy nodded his head yes and off we went.

-end of flashback-

"We asked about his family and why he was up there. He told us he was here for a boyscout trip and wandered off only to be stuck in the warehouse and was soon surrounded by vampires. We told him it was probably their nest and that he should never wander the woods alone. A couple days ago we read an article about a missing boy and we found out it was Jeff. We found out he was in Hell from the demon we trapped later in the night. It's our job the go rescue him." Sam finished

"It's not anyone's job" Castiel said

"It's literally the family business" I butted in

"Well I guess it's settled then. LETS SAVE JEFF!" Sam yelled


	2. Chapter 2

We all agreed that the easiest way into hell was through finding a portal. The question that seemed to be on everyone's mind was where the hell are we going to find this portal.

I scurried along through the halls waiting for Sam and Cas to catch up. Our only chance to find the portal is to get the information out of a demon.

We walked to the room where we kept the demon captive and hoped to be rather persuasive.

I opened the door revealing a dark eyed man with blond hair and a black suit on. Immediately he looked up and the smile vanished from his lips.

"Let's make this easy" I suggested, shrugging my shoulders

"Trying to rescue Jeff?" The demon said, smile spreading across his lips

"Yeah dumbass we are" I snapped, he obviously hit a sensitive spot

"Dean please" Sam begged touching my shoulder

I looked at Sam and saw how nervous he was. He looked as if he aged ten years in ten seconds. I hated seeing him like this. I knew he needed to be alone to do this.

I walked over to Cas and grabbed him by the hand and dragged him out of the room.

"Dean what are you doing?" Cas asked

"Sam wants to do this alone...I can tell." I told him looking down

Castiels face lit up like a Christmas tree

"Dean?"

"Yes Castiel?" I answered

"Can we go get ice cream?" He asked looking at me pleading as if he were a five year old forgetting what had previously happened

I huffed in exasperation and nodded my head. We made our way to the impala and drove to the nearest ice cream shop.

At the shop I ordered a chocolate ice cream in a cone and Cas ordered a banana split with extra chocolate sauce.

We sat down in the posh corner booth at the table and I noted how cute Cas was when he smiled.

Wait...did I just think that Cas was...cute? That can't be, can it?

I looked up at him and saw how he had chocolate sauce all over his mouth and how he was almost half way done with his. He looked happy and alive. Something I knew I wasn't. This sight only confirmed one thing for me...I liked Castiel.

*Sams POV*

I turned to the demon with a glass of holy water in my hand. I inspected how he rattled the chains and how his head hung down low. He knew he could not escape the chains or the demon trap i had set up. I noticed that he looked tired and I was tired too.

"Tell me where is the nearest portal into hell!" I said trying for the fifth time, my temper getting the best of me

"I will never tell you!" The demon screamed back at me trying to break free of his chains. For extra protection I went over the demons trap with spray paint again. Didn't want anything bad to happen.

I took the cup that was in my hand and splashed the water onto the demon. His features contorted in pain and he let out a sharp scream. I had been doing this for the past hour. It was rather annoying.

"FINE I WILL TELL YOU JUST PLEASE STOP!" The demon screamed

I stared at the demon in triumph.

"The nearest portal is in the woods a mile down the road it is by the small river bed. Now stop please!" The demon said

"I show no mercy to your kind." I spat

I took one more cup of holy water and poured it on him. Ignoring his cries and I performed the exorcism and expelled the demon from its host.

The host fell to the ground and I checked to see if they were still alive. Dead. Probably to much for the poor guy to handle, I thought.

The door busted open and I saw Dean and Cas walk in. A little to late I thought. I turned on my foot and saw the both of their faces were covered in chocolate.

*Deans POV*

Cas and I walked in hoping Sam had gotten at least a small bit of information. We walked in and Sam started laughing.

"What's so funny jackass?" I said

"Yeah assbutt" Cas added a little confused

"You, uh, guys have chocolate on your faces." He said barely able to speak

"You find that funny? You won't find it funny when I beat your ass." I threatened

"I'm pretty sure I still will" Sam persisted

I balled up my fist ready to punch him until Cas brought up a valid point.

"Wheres the demon?" Cas asked

"I got the information from him. Portals one mile down the road by the small river. After I performed the exorcism and expelled him from the body. Host died." Sam informed us a sad look took hold in his eyes. I knew it was because he hated when the host died.

"Nothing we can do Sammy." I said stepping closer and wrapping him in a hug. I felt him hug me back and then I felt Cas join in.

I shifted so I hugged both of them and buried my head into Cas's neck. Damn this man smelt good.

We untangled ourselves and went out to get something for dinner. Preferably hamburgers but Sam wanted tacos.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We drove off into the night after finishing our dinner. We wanted to get this done as soon as possible.

We drove exactly one mile down the road towards the dark forest. We all got out and hiked towards what we thought was the river. Truth be told we didn't even know where the river was.

After walking for about a mile we heard the sounds of the river following down stream. We searched the area until my eyes sat upon the portal. Just a few feet from the river.

"This way guys." I said

We walked silently hoping there would be no demons.

A rustle in the woods made me jump and I turned to face something I thought I would never face again.

"Trying to get in I see" the vampire hissed at me

My gaze turned rock hard and I saw that three more were coming out of the woods.

"Now Dean stop staring at me like that...it makes you ugly" the vampire teased

I reached behind my back and pulled out my knife ready to cut some bitches.

Sam was one step ahead of me and lunged forward at the vampire closest to him and slicing his head straight off. Taking his lead I attacked the jackass vampire that was standing in front of me.

The vampire dodged my blow and punched me in the face knocking me to the ground. A feeling of déjà vu crept up towards me and the previous memories of last night came flooding back

-flashback-

The room I was in had a musty smell to it. It was dark except for the candles around the perimeter of the room. We were in an abandoned store. I looked towards Sam and saw his limp, lifeless body hanging from the chains that held him captive. I needed to save him. To try and be the best brother I could be.

"Cas! Cas!" I screamed trying to break free of my chains. I was trapped by demons and needed to break free to get to Sam. I knew Cas could help

"Cas please" I begged at him trying to get him to unchain me. Cas said he went to get some food and would be back soon. I knew he was home he just didn't want to help. He was scared. Scared they would take me away from him. He didn't want to see that.

"CAS GOD DAMN IT HELP ME!" I screamed

The room darkened as all the candles blew out. My body froze with fear as a heard footsteps beside me. My breathing quickened and my senses heightened. I was in full blown panic.

"Boo" I heard the man next to me say

I jumped out of my skin and attempted to break the chains.

"It's me, Cas, dude chill" he said

"Cas where the fuck have you been? Get me out of these!" I demanded

Cas quickly worked his angle skills and unchained me and dean. I rolled my wrist, cracking them, I wanted to leave. We crept out the door only to be faced by the demon who trapped us.

"Leaving so soon?" I said

"Tea party's over buttercup!" I stated

Cas went to go touch the demon but he side stepped leaving Cas vulnerable. As if on cue though Cas turned around and touched the demons forehead. The demon screamed in agony and disappeared in a flash.

-end-

I shook my head clear and faced the situation at hand. All but on vampire had managed to be killed. The vampire turned to face me and smiled . Why would he smile?

All of a sudden I felt something pulling me back. I grabbed the nearest thing to help steady me but it happened to be Cas's hand and before I knew it the vampire was running away. Me and Cas were being dragged into the portal.

Sammy was getting farther and farther away. I saw him trying to run to save us. Before I knew it the portal closed and Cas and I were in hell.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rotating a full 360 I took in the dim hallway and how narrow the concrete tunnels were. The only light source was the torches that lit the way to the literal hell.

Cas assuming I was going to lead nudged me on the shoulder.

"Since we're here we might as well get Jeff." He said as if we were at a grocery store just picking up some groceries.

"Yeah" my voice cracked and I immediately cleared my throat

"Haha don't worry assbutt you've got me to protect you." Cas teased

"I'm not scared" I said, it was more to convince myself that I wasn't scared and less an answer to his comment.

We walked , our footsteps echoing in the tunnels. It wasn't long till we came to a square brown door. I looked at Cas and took in his stern, determined look. We knew we had to go in.

"Angels first" I offered

*Sams POV*

They were gone and I had no way to get in. I was pissed.

"Damn it!" I screamed, releasing all my anger

I scanned the area for any threat and I didn't see anything. I decided to walk into town and try to not stress over this. Dean and Cas can get Jeff without me. They'll be fine, they can defend themselves.

I nervously scratched my head wanting this to be a dream. I couldn't handle the fact that I wasn't there to help them. What if something wrong happened and they can't get back?

*2 hours later*

I was sitting in a coffee shop sipping on my espresso. I decided this wasn't for me and chucked the drink into the garbage.

Walking around I decided that I had to get used to living without them and that life goes on. The chance of them getting out alive was slim.

All of a sudden I felt a tug on my shirt and looking down my eyes laid upon a little girl. Her green eyes looked up at me with fear. Her pigtails were a disheveled mess and her pink dress was covered in black dust.

"What is it?" I asked trying to sound okay

"She's attacking. She wants to kill us. Help us mister!" The little girl said in fear. She moved her feet nervously waiting for my answer. I knew this was something Dean and I deal with on a daily basis.

"Yeah, I will help you" I agreed

She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the school that was a down the street.

We walked in and she told me to be quiet, that she might hear us. She took me to a class filled with other kids her age. They all looked scared and I had to start asking questions.

"Who's she?" I asked referring to the she the little girl was referring to

"A ghost, an angry ghost" a little boy whispered

"Hmm" I said

The lights flickered off suddenly and I heard the door lock.

"should of stayed away ,Sammy" I heard her say

"Now I have to kill you, too" she said in a nonchalant tone

She emerged, one half of her face was decayed and the other side was as if she never died. She had long gray hair and was wearing a ripped turquoise dress with a golden belt.

"Who are you?" I said, I noted that the kids were huddled in the corner.

"How rude of me. I'm Dementa" she said in a mocking tone

"This is my place and these kids are occupying it" she said in a bitter way

"You can't have this place! It's a school!" I argued

Just then she disappeared and then the room seemed to get darker. The TV flickered on.

On the TV screen was Dementa and she was crawling towards us and then she popped up and all the kids screamed on top of their lungs. I admit, I screamed too and I even shield my eyes.

As I opened my eyes I was sent back in time and a young Dementa stood in front of me. Her hair was long and blond. Her eyes as blue as the sky and half her face wasn't decayed. She was gorgeous when she was alive.

I was standing on sand and I smelt water near by. The land seemed to go on forever.

"Welcome to the school when I was young" she said

"It's a pyramid" I said astonished

"Yeah it is...my pyramid"

"Your pyramid?" I asked

"I'm a princess and this I were my pyramid is so the place belongs to me" she started to get angry and the only way for her to not kill me was to pretend to agree with her.

We walked to the edge of the nearby cliff and I stared in to the body of water beneath us. It was sparkling blue and that's when I realized if I got her into the water her soul would die off and this would all be over.

" I agree with you, Dementa" I said

"What?" She asked confused her anger disappearing

" It is your place and you should have it"

"Sam, I knew you would see my side!" She said

I saw my opportunity and went to push her into the water. She was caught off guard and fell.

"Sam! If I fall you're coming with me!" She screamed

"Get away!" I screamed

She got a hold of me and I felt her bony fingers wrap around my hand. She dragged me down with her but luckily I grabbed a rock on the cliff and she fell into the water.

I pulled myself up and cursed her for making me rip my shirt. I looked around as the scene turned back to a classroom. I told the kids everything will be okay from now on and walked out.

At least that took my mind off of Cas and Dean for a while.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I wrapped my arm around his feeling his muscles tighten.

"Cas it's ok I'm just here to guide you" I said a smile playing on my lips

"Sorry I'm just a little worried" he responded

"You're cute when you're worried" I said as I saw the blush creep onto his cheeks.

We had just entered through the door only to be greeted with another long, narrow, concrete hallway. I could feel the rush of moldy air hit my face. My visage retorted in disgust. I turned to Castiel and grasped his hand leading him down the hall.

After a while, we came to a fork and decided to head right. Our ears-not used to so much sound-had just heard the loudest, blood curdling scream.

I jumped out of my boots and wrapped my arms around Cas in fear. He leaned in a kissed me on the cheek making me blush.

"Just a little scream, assbutt" he said , as if not affected.

My breaths were slow and shallow as we walked closer and closer to the sound. I could hear the slamming of metal gates, I could hear the pleads of the tortured souls.

"Step one: find Jeff" I said

We walked up the hallway looking into each and every cell. Each soul tortured more the further we got along.

I went to turn the corner when I felt something I tighten on my arm. My head whipped around so fast it almost rolled off my neck. My eyes were greeted by a boney old man with burnt hair and skin dangling through the gate. He smiled a toothless grin.

"You're never going to find him" he hissed at us

"What?!" Cass said through a stone hard look

The old man cackled and dropped my arm. I took a few steps away from him to make sure he couldn't touch me again. We continued onto the path and hit a dead end.

I turned to the last stall and noticed a limp body in the corner. The figure looked like an 18 year old boy. My voice shook as I tried to speak.

"Jeff?" I said

The boy turned to me. His eyes lit up as he saw me and recognized who I was.

"DEAN!" Jeff screamed

"Shhh you're going to get us caught" I said shushing the boy

"Who's that?" He asked nodding towards Castiel

"Cas, he's my...friend" I hesitated over the word friend

"Angel?" He asked

I nodded yes

"You know most angels don't make it out alive. God usually kills them because they're tainted with evil." Jeff stated

"I'm aware" Cas said

"I have one question for you" I told Jeff

"Why are you here?" I blurted out

He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. " A year ago, my family went into poverty and we needed food. I went to a local food store and took everything I needed. The owner of the store caught me and pulled a gun on me. He said he called the cops and they're on there way. I got scared and pulled a gun on him. Out of fear for his life he shot at me and killed me. I was up in heaven and got rejected because I committed a sin." He looked me in the eyes and I saw he was tearing up.

I heard enough. I hurried and took out a bobby pin that I grabbed to unlock the gate.

"That's not going to work" Jeff informed me

I let out an exasperated sigh and took out my gun. I told Jeff to step back and took aim for the lock. I shot and heard the "pop" as the lock burst open and fell to the concrete ground. Cas helped me open the gate which seemed lighter.

Jeff stood up and only then did I notice his ribs sticking out from his skin. His face swollen and bloody from who knows what torture they've given him.

"When's the last time you ate buttercup?" I asked

"A few weeks ago? Maybe a month." He answered

He stepped out of the gate, this revealed an alarm. It went off reverberating against the stone walls. I heard footsteps running and knew the demons were on the way.

"Son of a bitch!" I shouted

"We have to go" Cas pestered

We turned and ran from the way we came only to be meet by demons.

"Look who we found" one teased

"Beat at your own game." The other offered

"Where's Sammy boy?" Another asked

They reached out for Jeff but I pushed Jeff down and grabbed my knife. I lunged at them and stabbed them; just in case they weren't dead Cas touched them, dissolving them to ash.

We ran through the door we came in I turned to see if Jeff was okay. My stomach dropped as I noticed Jeff wasn't there.

"CAS WHERE'S JEFF!" I shouted at him

He turned around and his eyes widened as he saw Jeff was gone. He shuffled his feet and walked down the hallway.

I turned to follow him but my body froze in fear as I heard a familiar scream coming down the hall.

My feet started to move on there own and I sprinted towards the noise. I saw that Jeff was being carried away by demons. His eyes met mine and he screamed.

"Help me dean!"

They rounded a corner I hadnt seen before. I tried to catch up but it was no use. They had disappeared and I was sad. Cas came up to me and and wrapped his arms around me giving me a hug. He always knew how to comfort me.

I walked away from the scene and headed back from where we came. I had no clue how we were supposed to get out but I hoping another portal would open up somewhere. Me and Cas just kept walking. As we were walking I realized something. Hell isn't just a place but something inside of us. Something that we all have, big or small. We all have our own personal hell. Even if we make it out of this hell I would still be in my own personal hell.

It had been at least an hour until we found something.

"Look Dean!" He said

I looked to where he was pointing a noticed a portal out of here. Cas and I ran towards it only to be greeted by other demons.

"I don't think you're leaving" the demons said in unison

They lunged at us and Cas lunged towards them. He punched both of them dissolving them into ashes.

I looked up and saw that the portal was closing. I jumped up and crawled through the portal. I reached out my hand for Cas to grab.

"Grab my hand! I'll pull you up!" I yelled

He looked up at me and reached for my hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Cas looked up towards me..."go! Leave without me!" He said. I stared into those sparkling blue eyes of his. Only then did I notice they were glazed over with sadness. we had literally been to hell and back and that only made my feelings for Castiel grow stronger. After this was over I was planning on telling him that I love him. I wanted to live a normal life with him. I wanted to feel alive and not just like a walking corpse.

"I'm not fucking leaving you!" I screamed

"Please Dean...this is how it's meant to be."

I felt tears sting my eyes and fought hard to keep them from running down my face.I know we failed at getting Jeff back but i couldnt lose someone else. I grabbed his muscular hand a yanked with all my might. His body flew straight towards me and hit me with a thud. I rolled him off of me and looked at his perfectly chiseled features. I noticed the way his hair was askew from our journey. How he has grown a slight beard from not being able to shave. That made me reach towards my face and realize I had also grown a slight beard.

"Cas...we did it, we made it out alive."

I examined the lush forest around us. The trees green with envy and the animals singing a song of cheer. Only then did I notice Cas hadn't said a word. I also noticed it was not songs of cheer the animals were singing but of sadness. I looked to see if he was okay. His features were calm and soothing, almost as if he was sleeping. I got the urge not to wake him but the forest seemed darker and I could of sworn I saw something lurking behind the trees. The faster we got out, the faster we could have pie.

"Cas? Cas?!" I said  
I shoke him trying to get him out of whatever he was in

"CAS!" I screamed tears starting to run down my face. Fear struck in and I started to believe in the impossible. It couldn't end like this, it just couldn't.

"Cas? I love you cas! Be okay!"  
By now I was hysterically crying  
I bent down and I met my lips with his. They were still warm but you could tell he wasn't responding. I knew he was dead. He had left and only one person could have taken him away from .

I looked up towards the sky and muttered a curse word and looked back down at Cas.

"YOU WANT TO TAKE ANYTHING ELSE IN MY LIFE AWAY! THIS IS SHIT! LET ME FUCKING TELL YOU!" I screamed hoping God would hear me.

I laid down next to Cas's dead body. I intertwined out fingers.

"Carry on my wayward son" I began to sing as tears fell from my eyes. My voice shacked with sadness as I began with the next few lines.

"They'll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to rest. Don't you cry no more." I finished singing and wiped the tears from my eyes

A thought popped in my head: "if they take him, they take me." I reached into my pocket grasping the cold metal handle. I took out the gun I had kept safely in my pocket. I brought the gun to my head and promised myself I would count to ten.

"1, 2, 3, 4...," I took in a deep breath

"5, 6" my heart was pounding out of my chest

"7,8,9" I couldn't wait for this all to end

"10" I closed my eyes and said goodbye

The gun slipped from my hand as I pulled the trigger. My grip went lose on Cas's hand and I felt myself floating up towards the sky. I tilted my head towards the woods and saw a body emerge from the thick trees. I saw the long hair and sad face and knew it was Sammy.

*Sams POV*

I went to check to see of Cas and Dean had made it out alive. A wave of relief washed over me when I saw Dean laying down with Cas, hands intertwined. I thought it was such a sweet sight and I was happy for Dean. Until I saw him pull his gun out of his pocket.

Time froze and my body burned to move but I couldn't. I wanted to scream but I couldn't. I don't know what had come over me but eventually I ran, sprinted even.

"DEAN! STOP DEAN!" I screamed

I heard the gun go off and I ran to their bodies and fell to my knees.

"Why?" I whispered

I cradled their bodies and sobbed hoping one day I could get them back. I knew who killed Cas...it had to be God. One of the only ways it could happen. I knew Dean took his own life...I saw it with my own eyes.

*Deans POV*

I felt my body floating up and I looked down to see Sam in tears kneeling by our bodies.

I looked up and saw Castiels hand extended out for me to grab. I reached out and I tried to grab it but he was disappearing and I was falling.

I looked around me as I stood in an office. It had a round desk in the center with a phone and papers on it. I examined the books on the wall. "How to torture the innocent" one read, "a lesson in demons" another said.

I heard the click of the door meaning someone had entered. Their gruff voice spoke:

"Hello Dean."

A shiver shot up my spin. I knew that voice and I knew him.

***A/N hey guys this story is finished and I know it's really short! But, I'm going to write a sequel and its going to be called back to heaven! Please leave comments on how you liked this story and please read the sequel! Thank you guys!***


End file.
